


remedy

by nicotinedaydream



Series: 100 Words of Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles has magic hands, and no not in a sexual way, okay maybe but not in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotinedaydream/pseuds/nicotinedaydream
Summary: words of the day (11/23): wing, hand, definite





	remedy

The bird warbles, a pitiful sound, flapping uselessly in Stiles's palm. The poor thing's wing is bent at a wrong angle, feathers all matted and dirty.

Stiles runs his hand over the bird's fragile body, his touch as gentle and definite as his magic, which is soothing the bird's pain.

Derek watches on, expression soft and awed. He has always admired this. Stiles's caring nature remains to be his favourite part of the boy's charm, amongst other things. Somehow, this small moment right here feels infinitely more precious.

Stiles looks up with a watery smile.

"She's going to be okay."


End file.
